A broad range of alkyl(aminocarbonyl)phosphonate salts is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,512. These compounds are extremely useful as plant growth regulants.
The presence of undesired vegetation in rice is an especially important problem for the world at this time. Faced with the current world situation, wherein food shortages are acute in many different areas, it is most important not to lose a portion of a valuable crop such as rice because of the presence of this undesired vegetation. In particular, two kinds of herbaceous weeds, arrowhead, Sagittaria sp. and nutsedge, Cyperus serotinus or rotundus are especially troublesome for rice crops. In the past, these herbaceous weeds have been extremely difficult to control. Thus, a need exists for a particularly effective compound which will control the growth of these weeds and prevent them from damaging a significant part of the rice crop.